Different kinds of instruments, by means of which it is possible to respond to different kinds of situations requiring the use of force, are part of the equipment of the police, board guards and other similar authorities. Of these instruments generally belonging to the equipment, a hand gun, a pistol, or a similar weapon can be classified as a deadly force instrument. Respectively, a pepper spray, a tear gas spray, an electric paralyzer or a similar device can be classified as a non-deadly force instrument. In connection with this invention, the common name force instrument will be used of the instruments in either of the above-mentioned groups. The operation of a single authority is generally lead, controlled and assisted by a control room, a direction centre, a command centre, an alarm centre, or similar. In connection with this invention, the term control room will be used of these.
It is common for the situations, in which these force instruments are used that they are generally needed in unexpected situations with an evident danger or threat of violence. The opposing party may suddenly attack an authority carrying out his work, or the threat of such a situation comes to a head suddenly and unexpectedly. The objective in the operation of authorities is that no single authority should face the threat or danger of violence in any situation without having sufficient back-up groups to assist and make sure a safe work performance or situation. For communicating information on this situation to and for receiving instructions from the control room, the equipment of an individual authority also includes a means of communication, which can transmit and receive information and which can be, for example, a radiophone or a similar terminal device; preferably, for example, a tetra terminal to be used in an authority network.
In practice, when a situation arises in the work of an authority that the possibility of the use of a force instrument arises or exists, the control room needs the information on this situation. One option to act is that the authority informs of the changed situation, for example, orally, by using his means of communication. However, in such a situation the authority also has many other tasks to perform so that the use of a means of communication in very fast situations is somewhat difficult even if it had functions facilitating fast use, such as speech activation or similar properties.